


My Mate

by insomniacfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: One night, Alpha Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters, sneaks into the village trying to steal some food for the newcomers, only to find his mate. Only he doesn’t stick around and Y/N comes after him
Relationships: Jet (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	My Mate

His nostrils flared as he studied the man before him. He was clearly some random Fire Nation colonist. But his scent. Jet gulped thickly and clenched his jaw. “Why are you out here?” He snarled lowly.

The man licked his lips as the Alpha kept him pin to the wall, blade against his throat. “Could ask you the same,” He muttered. “You’re the guy that lives in the forest. You’re an Alpha. I thought--”

“I ask the questions,” Jet snarled, pressing the blade into his throat. He gulped and leaned forward, sniffing his neck. He blinked as the man shuddered and squirmed. “You’re an Omega. Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out here alone?”

“Are you wanting me to answer? Hard with this against my throat,” The Omega snarled. Jet glared and lightened it, watching him let out a breath. “Thank you,” He said sarcastically. “And I’ve got my reasons. I have to get out of h-here.”

Jet opened his mouth when he finally recognized the scent. Or at least, why he was reacting. “You’re in heat.”

“Yeah, no shit!” He hissed. Jet snarled and the Omega whimpered, cheeks reddening. Jet eased up and gulped. The Omega blinked. “Who are you?”

“Jet.”

“Y/N.”

\--

Jet sighed as he was lost in his thoughts. He chewed absently on his lip, eying the bracelet that’d been on the Omega he’d met a month before. The way the Omega clung to him and kissed him despite having just had a knife to his throat an hour prior--

“We caught a trespasser!” He heard Smellerbee shout.

Jet straightened and frowned as he got up, heading towards where they usually kept prisoners. Though, said prisoners turned out to usually be harmless. He followed the crowd into the small cage and balked.

Y/N grunted and tugged at the ropes, growling and snarling at anyone that came near.

“Out,” Jet ordered, his Alpha tone leaking out. He scolded himself for it as he felt the air change, even Y/N freezing in his binds. “I’ll handle him. He looks harmless enough. No need for all this fuss.”

The remaining Freedom Fighters seemed to ease up at that and soon he was left alone. He closed and locked the door behind him before approaching him. He undid the gag, watching the Omega cough before carefully untying him, checking his wrists. They were an angry red from his struggle, but his scent. It was more faint than the night his heat began but he could still smell the aroma of Jasmine tea and ash on him. A reminder that this Omega was a Fire Bender.

“Why’d you come here?” Jet asked firmly. Y/N gulped, looking down. Jet snarled and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. “Why--”

“I heard you the first time,” He huffed, smacking his hand away. He sighed. “I’m just...trying to figure out…” He shook his head. “They were going to marry me off.”

“What?”

“My family. They intend to marry me off to some Alpha in the Fire Nation. I didn’t know until last night and--”

“Marry--You are my Omega,” Jet snarled. “You’re not some bastard soldier’s. You’re mine.”

“Like anyone would’ve known!” Y/N barked back. “You never claimed me! You didn’t even bother staying in my full heat!”

Jet snarled and pinned him to the wall. “You really want me to claim you?” He growled against his ear, feeling the Omega shiver against him. “You want me to bite on your pretty neck and make you my knot hole? Baby, if you go down this road, you won’t go back home.”

“Good,” Y/N whispered. “I can’t stand them. I want to be yours.” He adjusted and pressed his forehead to Jet’s, surprising the Alpha. “So what are you waiting for? My next heat?”

Jet let out a breath, smirking. “You’re a pain in the ass,” He sighed, kissing his neck. “If I wait for your heat...it’ll be stronger, won’t it? You’ll really be mine. Or maybe my rut?” He gulped as he grinded against him, nipping his neck with a growl as he rubbed his erection against Y/N’s clothed core. “Which do you want?”

“Yes,” Y/N moaned, relaxing and grinding down against him.

“Ah, ah,” He chided. “Choose, Omega.”

“All of it. I want you, Alpha.”

Jet moaned and wrapped his legs around him, grinding harder against him as he pressed him against the wall. He kissed him hard, shivering as the Omega clung to him and met his thrusts despite their clothing clinging to them both. He snarled as the scent of the Omega invaded his senses, nipping gently at his jaw and neck.

Before he could give him a final out, Y/N cupped the back of his head and arched against him, forcing his mouth against his neck with a meek little, “Jet, please,” as he rocked his hips.

Jet snarled and bit down hard, his hand snapping up to cover the Omega’s mouth as he claimed him. He growled at the gleeful moan that escaped Y/N, rutting his hips against him. He smirked as he felt the wetness between his legs. Claiming the Omega made Y/N cum right in his pants. He hummed and kissed the mark, licking his lips before looking at the wrecked look on Y/N’s face.

Y/N gasped as Jet kissed him and laid him out on the floor, quickly shoving his own pants down his thighs before hurriedly pulling down Y/N’s. He only got it to his knees before he was pushing into the Omega.

The two moaned as their bodies united again, clinging to one another. Jet snarled and moaned as he thrust hard into Y/N, smirking as he realized keeping his pants half on had him bending the Omega in half as he drilled into him. He adjusted, pressing Y/N’s knees to his chest as he let his weight keep him down, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Good fucking Omega. That’s a good boy. Take my fucking cock, Baby,” He moaned, picking up the pace.

Y/N blushed and moaned, arching off the floor as his legs bounced helplessly against his thrusts. He kissed Jet’s palm as he moaned, unable to restrain the sheer joy he was feeling.

His mate accepted him. His true mate accepted him and claimed him and was determined to knot him up. He blushed and whined as all the thoughts raced through his head as he looked up at Jet happily, his eyes watering.

Jet moaned and moved his hand, kissing him hard and cupped his face. “You’re mine.”

“Yes!” Y/N gasped.

“Cum again for me. Cum on my knot,” He ordered, kissing him again as his hips stuttered until his knot swelled, pushing into him quickly. He shivered as he felt Y/N’s orgasm and whined, filling the Omega to the brim. “Yes!” He growled against his lips.

Y/N whimpered and blushed, clinging to him as they finally settled, both panting and kissing gently. Jet’s eyes fluttered a slight, trying to compose himself. Y/N smiled deliriously, making Jet smile.

“Stop looking at me like that,” He said softly.

“Like what?” Y/N challenged.

“Like you love me or something.”

Y/N cupped his face and smiled. “I think we’ll eventually get there.”


End file.
